This invention relates to a bra, and more particularly to a reusable strapless, backless bra.
Strapless and backless bras are known in the art. However, none of the presently known strapless and backless bras provide a strapless, backless, one-piece bra having an underwire for improved support.
Also, known strapless, backless bras are not smooth and create an obvious appearance beneath clothing, or can give an asymmetrical appearance (e.g., a lack of conformity between the breasts).
Also, known strapless, backless bras do not provide a mechanism which allows the user to manipulate the bra to a personalized bra shape which will be maintained until re-shaping is desired.
Known strapless, backless bras are not properly structured to allow for freedom to enhance the appearance of breast size and shape.
The problems identified above are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which tend to illustrate the need for an improved bra which allows a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. The above problems demonstrate that currently known solutions are amenable to worthwhile improvement.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a strapless, backless bra which will obviate or minimize difficulties of the type previously described. One object of the present invention is to free a woman""s shoulders and back of straps, thereby allowing women to have more freedom of fashion (e.g., halter tops, backless dresses, swimwear).
Another object of the invention is to eliminate lines so that beneath thin garments there is little evidence of an undergarment.
A further object of the invention is to provide conformity between both breasts, and to allow enhanced appearance of breast size and shape.
A further object of the invention is to provide at least one shaping mechanism which allows the user to manipulate the bra to a personalized bra shape which will be maintained by the shaping mechanism until re-shaping is desired.
A further object of the invention is to provide breast support that is firm, comfortable, breathable and pliable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a strapless, backless bra which is simple and cost-effective to manufacture.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pliable, strapless breast support including an integral member for supporting both breasts. The member comprises at least one pliable foam layer formed into two cups and having an inner surface which contacts the breasts during use, and at least one shaping mechanism in each cup.
The present invention also provides a method of making a pliable strapless bra which comprises forming a single pliable foam member into two cups for supporting breasts, and embedding at least one shaping mechanism into the foam.
The present invention further provides a method of using a pliable strapless bra having cups for supporting breasts. The method comprises forming a strapless bra of a pliable foam material, embedding at least one shaping element in the foam material, manually manipulating a shape of the bra by applying pressure to the shaping mechanism to obtain a desired support shape, wherein the shape is generally retained absent further manipulation, applying an adhesive strip to an inner surface of the bra, and adhering the bra to the rib cage such that the breasts fill the cups and are therefore supported by the strapless bra.